Shin'a'in proverbs
The Shin'a'in are so well known for their proverbs, having several to suit any and every occasion, that it has become a bit of a running joke. From Winds of Fury and Storm Breaking * An enemy’s nose is always keener than your own. * Find your enemy’s enemy. * There is room in the universe for every way. * No disaster without some benefit. * You do not hobble your hound, your horse, your hawk, your lover, or your she’enedren. * Love must live free. * That was then, this is now; the moment is never the same twice. * Proud is the Clan chief. Prideful is the Clan chief of a two-member clan. * Plans, like eggs, are best at the freshest. * You can put a hawk in a songbirds cage, but it’s still a hawk. * Be careful what you ask for, you may get it. * No learning, no knowledge is ever wasted. * What good is seeing the wonders of the world when you’re too saddle-sore to enjoy them? * A slighted friend is more dangerous than an enemy. * Friendly fire, isn’t. * Don’t make judgement calls; you might find yourself on the other end of one. * It is not wise to dispute the decisions of the Powers. They have more ways of enforcement than you have of escape. * Plans are always subject to change. * The enemy of my enemy is my friend. * Just because you feel certain an enemy is lurking behind every bush, it doesn’t follow that you are wrong. * It is no boast when it is fact. * When you do not like to fight, change the rules. * No one has lived who has not been a fool as least once. * Home should be in your heart. * Anything can be used as a weapon in a case of desperation. * The swordsworn seldom miss their marks. The Leshy’a Kal’enedral, never. * There is no such thing as coincidence, only mortals who have not fought the winds of fate. * Where do you hide a red fish? In a pond full of other red fish. * It is easier to believe in grain than spirits. * Never throw your best knife at your foe. * May you get exactly what you deserve. (curse) * May your life be eventful. :) * Every gift carries the hope for an exchange. * Use the whip to get the horses out of the burning stable. * Every scar is a lesson remembered. * Professionals are predictable, but the world is full of amateurs. From the Mage Storms series * The lady is always the last to know. (Storm Warning, Chapter Seven) * "It is wise to be remote in the presence of one who conjures demons." (Storm Warning, Chapter Nine) * "Great Destinies generally involve great funerals." (Storm Warning, Chapter Sixteen)While not specifically attributed to the Shin'a'in, it is said by Elspeth who was quoting someone, most likely Kerowyn. * "Know where all the exits are." (Storm Breaking, Chapter One) * "Never sit with your back to the door." (Storm Breaking, Chapter One) * "Watch the reflections." (Storm Breaking, Chapter One) * "Watch the shadows." (Storm Breaking, Chapter One) * "Keep your hands free and your weapons loose." (Storm Breaking, Chapter One) * "Never sit down to eat with your sword at your side--strap it to your back for a faster draw." (Storm Breaking, Chapter One) * "Better an honest enemy than a feigned friend." (Storm Breaking, Chapter One) * "The best plans never survive the first engagement with the enemy." (Storm Breaking, Chapter Five) From Darian's Tale * Half of being clever is making certain you are not being stupid. (Owlflight, Chapter Three) * Most battle plans do not survive the initial encounter with the enemy. (Owlflight, Chapter Three) * The road to disaster is ordered by the righteous, planned by the well-meaning, and paved with their good intentions. (Owlflight, Chapter Four) * To treat a person like a carpet, it is necessary that one do all the walking, and one allow himself to be walked on. (Owlflight, Chapter Four) * It takes a mule to repeat a mule’s bray. (Owlflight, Chapter Four) * Bluffs either cost you half or twice. (Owlsight, Chapter Eleven) * If it is stupid but works, it isn't stupid. (Owlknight, Chapter Seventeen) From the Anthologies * "There are only two powers in a war--the sword and the spirit, and the spirit will always win out." (Crossroads and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Transmutation" by Larry Dixon) Tayledras proverbs The Tayledras also have their proverbs, though they are not as well know for it. * When once you have tasted flight, you forever after walk the earth with your eyes turned skyward, for there you have been, and there you will ever long to return. (Crossroads and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Transmutation" by Larry Dixon) * Thinking the words 'it can't get much worse' is the first sign that it will definitely be worse. (Crossroads and Other Tales of Valdemar: "Transmutation" by Larry Dixon) * It isn't what you call me, it's what I answer to that counts. (Owlsight, Chapter Six) Northern tribe proverbs The Northern tribes have proverbs as well. Red Fox Clan * Do not let yesterday use up too much of today. (Owlknight, Chapter Seventeen) Notes Category:Terminology